Innawoods
"I respect innawoods in staying true to its militia movement roots through its insistence on maintaining its hatred for centralized power and childlike faith in democracy. Your never-ending crisis of leadership is an inspiration to all who struggle for justice and righteousness on online browser games." -New World Order Innawoods is an alliance composed of members mostly from the /k/ board of 4chan. Lead indefinitely by Robosax acting alone as a dictator. The alliance has been around since nearly the introduction of the game and was well experienced as a result of this, but its oldest members have defected en masse to INNAWDS following the Black Hand officers' coup. History and notable events: Innawoods was founded on July the 4th in 2013 by Murrka. Other notable founding members were Katbug and NotASkinwalker. The first few happenings with the strike against OPEC as well as the first /pol/ocaust legitimized INNA's status as the strongest alliance.With Murrka quitting and NotASkinwalker being banned from the game leadership fell to the then forum admin Katbug. In the first democratic boogaloo it was decided that Katbug and a Junta were to stay in charge of Innawoods, as well as splitting Innawoods into several different sub-alliances: Innacoke/Innanam/Innabush/Innaderka. With several sub alliances being controlled by designated diplomats forum and alliance security broke down and opened up the alliances for enemy spies. A Rukunu contract comissioned by Pinyin became a proxy war between RUKUNU's Gridland and INNAWOODS Niggelodon. With several severe leaks from the forum as well as Katbugs PMs being posted Katbug was deposed as de facto leader by Rhuskan. Several members and foreign diplomats opposed Rhuskans leadership and once again NotASkinwalker took over again. During the 2nd democratic boogaloo it was decided that NotASkinwalker would reign in a so called "Skintatorship" and Innawoods was reunified into INNAWDS. NotASkinwalker led Innawoods in wawgame as well after bloc died. In bloc 3.0 INNAWOODS was first in the hands of Gridland, who claimed ownership but soon after was returned to the /k/ommandos. KaiserReinhardt, an old INNA-vet took over control of Innawoods and promised reformations but went MIA in the first week of bloc 3.0. During that time Niggelodon reformed Innabush accusing KaiserReinhardt of being in league with several shills. Robosax, a founding member of the AU and long-time henchman of Jenkins, inherited founder status automatically due to game mechanics. He was opposed by NotASkinwalker who failed an attempt to coup him soon after, and then demanded elections. In the third democratic boogaloo it came to light that Robosax was strongly affiliated, and accused of being a shill, for the African Union (in which Jenkins had lead in bloc 1.0 and who was a high ranking officer in Comintern in bloc 3 before leaving to reform African Union). NotASkinwalkers past affiliation with PEST was also brought up, with Swedenistan of BAMF and Roboshill of AU accusing him of being a puppet for pest. After the failure of elections and the revelation of Comintern leaders rigging in favour of Robosax, the officers of Innawoods initiated the Black Hand coup and called for Robosax to step down and transfer power to Plebistan. In response, Robosax kicked the rebellious officers from the alliance, after which they formed INNAWDS. Over the following days, many members defected to the new alliance. Talks resumed, and Robosax was given the offer of amnesty in exchange for stepping down. As of 6/29/14, Robosax refused to step down after a day of deliberation, offering no reasons at the end of the talks. In a later statement, he stated that he refused the offer out of fear that the Black Hand officers would ban and ostracize him upon turning over power despite their offer of amnesty. There are currently three Inna alliances, Innawoods led by Robosax, the derelict Innabush (not considered a legitimate Inna alliance by the other two), and INNAWDS led by the Black Hand Officers. As of 7/2/14 Innawoods has 63 members and seems to be shrinking fast, while the opposite is true of INNAWDS, which has 53 members and has been growing steadily since the Black Hand coup. Category:Alliances